Rowan Khanna
Hampshire, United Kingdom |died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-blood (most likely)As the Khanna family supplied wand and broomwood, it is unlikely that he or she was Muggle-born. |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender= |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Light Brown |skin= Brown |family=*Ollie (uncle) - mentioned if option "It's amazing" is chosen when asked about the contest. *Khanna family |animagus= |boggart= Failing their exams |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Rowan Khanna (born c. 1972/1973) was a witch or wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. Biography Rowan was born into a British-Indian wizarding family in Great Britain in late 1972 or 1973. Their family owned a farm that supplied high-quality wood for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks. Rowan was interested in reading from a young age. They were considered nerdy and weird by the age of eleven and had never made any friends. Hogwarts years First year Rowan began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and were sorted into the same House as Jacob's sibling, with whom they become friends. Second year Upon realising Ben Copper's disappearance during the Start-of-Term Feast of the 1985–1986 school year, Rowan and Jacob's sibling proceeded to search for their friend. When finding a clue that only led to another, one claiming to be found in another common room, they devised a plan for Jacob's sibling to sneak into the said common room during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, with Rowan keeping watch. Jacob's sibling felt the need to return to the Icy Corridor after witnessing Professors McGonagall and Snape rescuing Ben. Accompanied by Rowan, with the use of Revelio, they discovered the Vanished Stairs, and the door to the Vault of Ice, which attacked them, subsequently injuring Rowan. When visiting Rowan at the Hospital Wing, Jacob's sibling brought a book about Wendelin the Weird, much to Rowan's delight. Rowan confessed being quite shaken up by the incident in the Icy Corridor, and suggested Jacob's sibling seeking help from someone more powerful, namely Bill Weasley, who Rowan held in great admiration. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandlore': Having grown up on a wandtree farm, Rowan had knowledge of wand woods, being able to recognize them at first sight. *'History of Magic': In preparation for their first year at school, Rowan read Hogwarts: A History. Etymology The word "Rowan" comes from the Irish word "Ruadháin", which means "red-haired" or in this instance might be a British derivative for 'Rohan' - a common Indian first name. "Rowan" is also a unisex name which fits either gender. "Khanna" is a surname of members or descendants of members of the Khatri clan from the Indian Dhai Ghar community. Rowan is also a type of wood used for wands. Behind the scenes *Rowan has no set gender or House within . Their gender and House are programmed to be the same as the options the player selects for their character. Appearances * Notes and references es:Rowan Khanna fr:Rowan Khanna ru:Роуан Ханна Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards